ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stickin' Around: Year Two
Stickin' Around: Year Two is a sequel/spinoff/reboot hybrid and season four of the show of the same name and will air on swim in the US (at 9:00p), Freeform for the second part with new, shortened episodes (10:00p), and YTV in Canada (9:30p) on May 31st, 2020. The animation will be provided by Titmouse Inc. (flash, Part 1), Jam Filled Productions (flash, formerly on Part 2), Atomic Cartoons (flash, Part 2) and Cartoon Network Studios (traditional). This show will be rated TV-PG-LV because of cartoon violence, some character deaths, and language throughout. Episodes Part 1 *'Stickin' Around: the Spoody Effect (pilot) - '''Stacey, Bradley and the gang encounter a whole bunch of stuff the caused the robot-spider-like creature named "Spoody". *'Jail Buddies/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure - Lance spends time with Stacey, Bradley, and Dil's prison-house just like his father does./Stacey goes on a day at school through the vision of anime. (5/31/20) *'Stickin' Around: the Videogame/Citizen Clara - '''the Mooninites challenge Bradley to a game of Key Boy with the aid of Stacey./Clara, the mysterious cyborg in the flesh, joins Ashley, Lance, and Russell as allies. (6/7/20) *'the Zoopy-Zippities of the Zimmer Twins/Typo Bradley - 'the Zimmer Twins (named Edgar and Eva) arrive in Latchkey Apartments and search for a Mystery Box that 13's holding with Stacey, Polly, and Bradley./Bradley's Australian hick cousin, Bardley Bleh gives Bradley's family a visit to Austrailiexas where he lives. (6/14/20) *'Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Sketch Tendency/the One that Kids Go For - 'Stacey goes to the dentist with, the second time, the vision of anime./Stacey goes super-powered after exposure of the Purple Stuff right next to OJ and Punny D (a parody of Sunny D). (6/21/20) *'Judge Shake's Judgey MacJudgester Courts/Bookboy - 'With the story that continues "If It Ain't Fixed, Break It" where it left off, Frank gets taken to the hospital to get neutered, and Master Shake puts Stella and Bradley on trial with some hijinks./a Book creature named Bookboy searches for civilization at Latchkey while Stacey and Bradley try to encourage it more. (6/28/20) *'Aaand Action!: Take Two/TV-sode - 'Stacey creates another video journey with Bradley, but with a twist./Another television show takes control of Latchkey and things go nuts. (Guest-starring Adam West) (7/5/20) *'the Ballad of Fouloid/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Salt Crusaders - 'After Fouloid won and lost the lottery to his clean father, Stacey and Bradley with Pain-Bot try to make him not swear./Stacey goes to the gym with the vision of anime once again. (The first episode to be rated TV-14.) (7/12/20) *'Bookboy Returns/McVendetta's -''' Bookboy is being baby-sat by Mr. Doppler and Bardley, and he needs to plan a full-on civilization action./Vendetta runs Stacey and Bradley's restaurant (after the events of Saturday Afternoon Fever), while Charlotte makes errands with Polly. (7/19/20) *'Bradley Gets an F/episode -' Bradley wasn't learning so much lately, so, Stacey accidentally hired a fancy, but powerful tutor, to make Bradley smarter, but dangerous./Stacey's latest invention messes up Melody's legs, so Melody needs to be fixed by Bradley, Stacey, Dil, and Polly. (The first episode to be rated TV-14-V.) (7/26/20) *'Rangeroids/Daddy Needs Its Bot -' In this standalone spinoff pilot/episode, the Power Rangers villains (JSKTPR, Dana Snyder, Richard Horwitz, various) use steroids (disguised as SEO-D) to try and finally defeat the Rangers. (Bradley and the rest are absent in the episode, but Stacey makes a cameo.)/Megatron (Seth MacFarlane) comes down to Stickburg, making William the leader after William lost the blue cube, so Stacey, Bradley, and Dil must save Latchkey. (the Design of Megatron was from Transformers Animated.)(The only episode to be rated TV-PG-DLV.) (8/2/20) *'Christmas of Doom! Part Two!/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Pencil is Unbreakable -' Stacey and Bradley had discovered that they have puberty, and their drawing techniques are changing./Stacey goes to the school's playground with the vision of anime. (8/9/20) *'My Little Space Patrol -' Stacey, Bradley, Lance #2 (who is created during a cloning process) and The Powerpuff Girls have become space rangers, and the Next step of evolution (Stacy's Gumball) turned out to be a little girl's imagination (with a couple of tweaks.). (8/16/20) *'Gun-showoff/Clumped -' Mr. Lederhosen challenges Lance and Russel to a duel at the grass grounds./Russel shares his friend to everyone in Latchkey which turns out to be a monstrous litter clump. (8/23/20) *'the Land of the Free/Citizen Clara: Judgement Day - '''At 8 years from where the original show has been set, Stacey (Grey Griffin), Bradley (Carey Means), and Lance (Matt Maiellaro) set out on a journey at Nightland for what it's worth./Clara emerges from the depths and becomes super-powered with some improvements. (Rated TV-14-V.) (8/30/20) *'the Most Effed-Up Script Ever (A Mixed-Up Episode in Canada) (half-hour special)- 'Stacey and Bradley are abducted by another show with a host (Bob Saget) whose video clips are made up. (Featuring a cameo with Mouse Fitzgerald smoking and an appearance of Inez pregnant.) (The only episode to be rated TV-14-DSLV.) (9/6/20) *'Cuddly Stacey/11 Years from Earlier -''' Stacey becomes soft and cuddly but being loved too much./Stacey, Bradley and Dil, spend time in 2009 in a virtual simulator, to rememorize Bradley's grandfather's phone memories. (Bruno Mars' "Locked Out of Heaven" as guest music.) (9/13/20) *'Rootin' and Tootin' Around/the Missing Lights -' Bradley's and Stacey's western counterparts visit Latchkey mistaken Bradley and Stacey to a duel./In this sequel to "Lights Out", Bradley, Stacey, Dil, Polly, Lance, Russel, Melody, and the rest of Latchkey Apartments, travel to the center of the Earth to visit Rubik the Cube (Christopher Plummer) for some lights being turned on. (9/20/20) *'Bookboy 3/Shut The Fault Up -' Bookboy returns to Latchkey, and he needs to check-in the library, with the help of Stacey and Bradley./the Mooninites return to cause a trainwreck, causing the Mayor (Christopher Lloyd) to reconstruct, entirely, the Latchkey Apartments. So Bradley, Stacey, Polly, and Dil must stop the Mooninites and save Latchkey Apartments. (9/27/20) *'Where the Mild Things Are/episode 2 -' Lance organizes a gang of bikers who roam around in Stickburg, so Bradley, Stacey, Dil, Polly and Russel must match-up against them./Melody accomplishes her life-long goal on her New Year's Resolutions list: do things with two legs! However, it would put half of her brain on break and things go bizarre when she uses panties for armor. (Rated TV-14.) (10/4/20) *'Dear Diary: the Next Chapter/Part Two of the Diary -' Stacey goes on a voyage across under Stacey's bed and history./Stacey and her new partner, Dot, end up in Mixopolis after the events of the first one. (10/11/20) *'Wokka-Wokka All Around/Parental Control Hijinks -' Pac-Man has revelations with Ms. Pac-Man, and the ghosts are being prepared to attack the fellow Pac-citizens, while their master (Richard Horwitz) and it's henchman (Seth McFarlane) given themselves a normal ghost-like potion. So, Stacey and Bradley go back to the virtual simulator to help Pac-Man, and munch on the ghosts./Stacey, Bradley and Dil find what's going on, when Dot, Dee, and Del were controlled to get rid of violent cartoons, which then led by the owner of PBS, Plinko (Nick Kroll). (The only episode to be fully animated in flash.) (10/18/20) *'the All-Around Halloween/Christmas Special Spectacular -' While Bradley, Stacey, Polly, Melody, Lance #3 (who is regenerated from its previous self), and Dil prepare for Halloween, and Santa planning to unleash the Christmas in October holiday, the Mooninites, Ashley, Lance, Russel, Satan (Matt Maiellaro), the Creatures from the Underworld, the Fiends created by Vendetta, a Demonized Charlotte, and the Cybernetic Ghost of the Future are taking over the world. So, Bradley, Stacey, and the gang must save Hallow's Eve from collapsing. (Rated TV-14-V (original) and TV-MA-V (uncut).) (10/25/20 (original), 10/30/20 (uncut)) *'For Life, You Have Changed/episode 3 - '''the Change4Life people arrive to make Latchkey Apartments more organic, so Stacey and Bradley must spend the night in the other side of Stickburg./Stacey and Bradley go to Comic-Con to dress up as the Super Megaforce Power Rangers, but find out that Lance was dating Stacey, and Bradley must save her. (11/1/20) *'Like the Good 'Ol Days/Stacey and the Emotion - 'the Narrator (Jim Cummings) reads a Message showing at the beginning: "a Man named 'Joseph' was asked to do more of Stickin' Around. Some folks worked hard, and it shows. When the episode was shown we were immediately transferred to shorts that would appear on the internet, vowing them to try hard next time. But we're releasing it anyway because we are a bunch of pollywogs.", then the now-adult cast of the original series (Grey Griffin, Carey Means, Tom Kenny, Dana Snyder, Dave Willis) get a whole bunch of lottery games, and try to win them, but things get nuts when Lester (Kevin Richardson) messes up the banks. The episode ends when it distorted and went to static and the narrator reads a message saying: "The rest of the episode is damaged when the folks of WarnerMedia threw the episode out of the window."./Stacey tries to be a successful, and a calm person like Ashley but starts to go insane. (The post-credits scene is where Ashley rises from the hospital bed, regenerated from Stacey's rock blast, opening her red, glowing eyes.) (The only episode to be rated TV-MA-V.) (11/8/20) *'The Regin is Near - '''In this two-parter, 'Ashley, the Mooninites, and the now-hypnotized friends and enemies, have now taken over Stickburg, so Stacey, Bradley, and JSKTPR must save Stickburg with the power of imagination. (11/15/20) *'The Regin is Here -''' In this conclusion to a two-parter, Stacey, Bradley, and JSKTPR must face against Ashley with Rubber Guy, and Pac-Man in the final showdown. (Note: This was advertised as a season finale, but due to the success of the first part of the show, swim had greenlit a second part to the show with Freeform airing as early, edited episodes. This time, with a different cast, and different flash animation companies (Jam Filled Entertainment (first part) and Atomic Cartoons (second part).) (11/22/20) Part 2 * 'Stickin' Around: the Live-Action Special -' Stacey, Bradley, Dil and Lance #4 (who is created from a Halloween/Christmas attack) try an experiment and that is, in the real world, and Bradley becomes a fusion of Rubber Guy and Stacey and becomes a superhero. (with Squeeze Animation for 3D animation.) (3/25/21) * 'Sitter Syndrome/the All-Around April Fool's Remake Spectacular -' a Sitter named Mandy Stickler (Catherine Taber) (whose formerly Stella's first child) goes rabid crazy to Stacey, Bradley, Lance, Russel, while Stella and Ms. Salazar go, have a job at a clam factory at Clamburg./The remade All-Around Halloween/Christmas Special Spectacular starts of the same as the beginning, remade, only this time, instead of the Mooninites, Lance and Russel, and the bunch arrive to attack, a Fleet of PNG's and JPEG's arrive with their leader, Plinko. a Compilation of clips appears with the Ships arriving at the end of each one. Stacey, Bradley, Dil, and the gang including Melody's sister (Dana Snyder) end up in prison with a PNG of Elmo coming to tickle the living daylights out of the gang. (The only episode to be rated TV-14-L.) (4/1/21) * 'Big Moosie's House or What a Rocky Start/a Whole Buncha Moon -' Rock, and Mooseboy soon realize that their house was soon Polly's cousin's. So, they must save their house, with the aid of Stacey and Bradley./the Mooninites have captured Pepperoni, so Stacey and Bradley don their spacesuits and go to the Moon and the Moon's Mega Castle to save Pepperoni. (4/8/21) * 'the Rangeroids Ride Again/an Episode About Yellow -' In this standalone/spinoff pilot sequel, the Power Rangers villains summon a gigantic Spider Crab (Richard Horwitz) because of their bandages, and because of the bugs, the Rangers encounter a problem. (Stacey makes a cameo in this episode)/A mysterious yellow blob (Eric Bauza) goes around, spying the Stickburg school, then starts to cause chaos. (4/15/21) * 'Stacey's Task/episode 4 -' Stacey tries to be a good person and not stressful person, but things take a turn when Master Shake, makes things even messier../a Taco causes a bank robbing spree, and it's up to Bradley, Stacey, and Polly to arrest it. (4/22/21) * 'Dudley Harold/... (Triple Dot) ('the Green Labyrinth' in Canada) -' Dr. Hare disguises as Dudley Harold and Director Dangerous (Christoper Llyod) as Dudley Harold's Sister, so Stacey and Bradley, including Stella, must find out what's going on./Charlotte comes to visit the Mooninites with the help of Director D to install a Vendetta chip to a spark bulb near a power plant, while Stacey and Bradley try to cross the green path of Vendettas. (4/29/21) * 'Spiked/Timmyboy -' A man/network hybrid named Spike (Matt Mailierro) goes around town causing trouble for revenge against Viacom for switching him. So Stacey, Bradley, G4 (Dana Snyder), and Dot must stop him./Planning to capture Tim (Grey Griffin), Nanooscar (Dana Snyder) sends a message to Zar (Jim Cummings) to team up, so Formy (JSKTPR) and Blueboy (Dave Willis) must team up with Tim to defeat Nanooscar. (The first episode to be unreleased due to "the Biggest Drawing ".) (TBA 202X (Complete Collection)) * 'Stick and Morty (Hour-long Rick and Morty crossover special) -' Rick and Morty crash-land in Latchkey and soon discover that the residents of Latchkey are all two-dimensional, then Stacey, Bradley, Dil, and Melody end up getting blasted by Rick, and the Mooninites unexpectedly blast Rick and Morty too. Rick, Stacey, Morty, Bradley and the other two suddenly end up in Purgatory, so they must go back to life for all that's worth. (5/13/21) * 'the Stick-Like Games/Urf -' the Mooninites announce that Stickburg will be having a battle royale, for a gigantic VCR of the Moon./Stacey and Bradley babysit a guy named Urf (Matt Mailierro, JSKTPR), who has drunken too much Mountain Doot (a Parody to Mountain Dew) and weirdness, and things go bizarre when Lance and Russel's cousins and nieces arrive in the school to take control of Ms. Mobley. (5/20/21) * 'Ren and Stimpy in "Third Pie's a Charm" -' Ren (John Krisfalusi) and Stimpy (Tom Kenny) travel to Indiuba (a combination of India and Cuba) to get a Suburban Dew, with the unexpected aid of Stacey (Grey Griffin) and Bradley (Shia LeBoeuf). (John Krisfalusi is the guest animator in the episode.) (The second episode to be unreleased due to "the Biggest Drawing ".) (TBA 202X (Complete Collection)) * 'Moon Love/the Circus of All Things Past from the Future -' Ignigknot is in love with Stacey, Err is in love with Polly, and Uncle Cliff is in love with Melody, so Dil must find out why./Mr. Doddler's uncle Linker (Tom Hanks) hosts a circus to entertain people and outsmart Err of the Mooninites, with the aid of Stacey and Bradley. (6/3/21) * 'Stickin' Around... in Boston!/Kung-Fu Gorilla -' Stacey and Bradley, in an alternate universe, have become hustlers in Boston, and they pummel Lance and Russel in every way. Bradley needs some attention for gangsta life./Koong the Kung-Fu Cat Gorilla Who Has a Tail of a Snake and Is Huge invited the Mooninites, Stacey, Bradley, and Dil to challenge against DragonZilla, to earn HugeLand, a land where all hope lives here. (The third episode to be unreleased due to "the Biggest Drawing ".) (TBA 202X (Complete Collection)) * 'Clammy Business/the Stickin' Around Second Segment of the 40th Episode of the Series Extravaganza -' Vendetta takes over a network to hypnotize Clamburg and Stickburg and hosts a talent show with Master Shake, Lotto (Rob Schnider), and Mr. Milk, so Stacey, Bradley, Dil, Charlotte, and Melody must stop Vendetta from taking over./Desprate to take on the United Kingdom, the Military Team Who Thinks It's Still 1776 recruits Stacey and Bradley after sneaking into an R-rated movie (Stacey) and breaking the sound barrier (Bradley), and they must get a hold of themselves and get a victory for the team. (6/17/21) * 'Robot Buddies/episode 5 - '''a Retired Wrassler named Troy and his friends (Seth Green, Gilbert Gottfried, Eric Bauza, Dana Snyder) gotten dressed as Robots to make money for Kristen Wigg (Herself). Bradley and Stacey then reopen a newspaper business due to Stanley's bills. (with Squeeze Animation for 3D animation.)/In this infomercial advertising the game "a Parent's Guide to Parenting" (developed by Nitrome), grown-ups (aged from 14-50 years) treat their children respect, the game's way. (The fourth episode to be unreleased due to "the Biggest Drawing ".) (TBA 202X (Complete Collection)) * '''the Moon's King/the Moon's Battle ('the Moon's Regin' as the special's name in Canada) -' Klingklong (Kevin Richardson) sends Ingniknot, Err and himself out to eliminate what they're spying on them and kidnap Plinko, including his wife (Ashley Taylor) to help them. Stacey and Bradley must don their spacesuits once again to stop the Moon's invasion plans./With a partnered person named Kaleigh (Ashley Brown), Stacey and Bradley must save Stickburg along with Plinko and his wife from Klingklong and the Moon's soldiers. (The second part was now flash-animated by Atomic Cartoons.) (7/1/21) * 'Comic-Clone Wars/Reptiles in Latchkey -' Going on a road trip, Stacey and Bradley must find a plan to travel to Comic-Con South Dakota to meet their former selves (Ashley Taylor, Ashley Brown). But, Stella, wanting to travel to her mother's birthday in that same state of the US, has other plans./the Relationshipper (Justin Rolland), who is a cupid shoots Gojiri (Dave Willis) with a heart arrow and sends Gojiri to be a couple with Gwen Wu. So, Stacey, Bradley, Master Shake, and Polly must find out and capture the Relationshipper. (7/8/21) * 'the Big 1, Oh No!!/Arabian Night Hustle -' Stacey was mistaken as an adult so that every man wants to date her. So, she, Bradley, Dil and Polly want to fix the typo she made while Robot Stacey defends them from the men./the Sticklers travel to Arabia, then a gang of Arabian Mooninites dressed as cowboys set out on a Robin Hood-esque type of money-stealing-and-giving spree, so Stacey, Baraduli (Alanna Ubach), and Laptoppy (Billy West) must find out why. (The fifth episode to be unreleased due to "the Biggest Drawing ".) (TBA 202X (Complete Collection) (Stealth airing on Pluto TV (Spike))) * 'And Bleep Goes the Dynamite/the Reanimation Race -' Stacey unpleasantly TBD/TBA * 'a Headliner Special -' the Onion (Frank Welker) and Spike host a tradition that invited Stacey, Bradley, Dil, Melody and Russell to cause multiple headlines and TBA. (This will be the first episode after a two-week hiatus.) * 'the Cider of Doom!/TBA -' TBA/TBA * 'TBA/TBA -' TBA/TBA * 'TBA/TBA -' TBA/TBA Direct-to-Video *'Stickin' Around: Ghost to Ghost (to Ghost) -' TBA *'TBA -' TBA *'TBA -' TBA *'TBA -' TBA Cold openings Here is a list of cold openings before each and every episode, starting with the 1994 CBS shorts (as Stickin' Around Oldies), or the Rangeroids minisodes. * 'Jail Buddies/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure - '''A dub of the short of "Buttnoccio", with Hanna-Barbera sound effects. * '''Stickin' Around: the Videogame/Citizen Clara - '''a Clip of "Ode to a Tree", with Dana Snyder as a construction worker talking to Bradley and Stacey. * '''the Zoopy-Zippities of the Zimmer Twins/Typo Bradley - '''a Clip of "Disciplinary Action" showing Mr. Lederhosen talking to the entire school, but with Aqua Teen Hunger Force censor sound effects. * '''Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Sketch Tendency/the One that Kids Go For - '''A dub of the short "the Amazing Rubber Guy", with Annick Obonsawin as Stacy. * '''Judge Shake's Judgey MacJudgester Courts/Bookboy - '''A dub of the "Photo Oops" short with the backgrounds colored red, white and blue featuring Russel dressed up as the Statue of Liberty. * '''Aaand Action!: Take Two/TV-sode - '''a Clip of "Saturday Afternoon Fever, where Stacey goes insane over a toy, featuring Dave Willis (as Stacey), Carey Means (as Polly), and Dana Snyder (as Bradley). * '''the Ballad of Fouloid/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Salt Crusaders - '''a Dub of the short "Temper, Temper", with the voices vocoded to "My Hero, Zero". * '''Bookboy Returns/McVendetta's -' a Dub of the short "Disappearing Act", with Dana Snyder as Stacey and Bradley. * 'Bradley Gets an F/episode -' a Clip of "the Great Outside", with Err in a relationship with Polly. * 'Rangeroids/Daddy Needs Its Bot - '''a Clip of "Beware the Lunchwad" with a Chinese-translated script. * '''Christmas of Doom! Part Two!/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Pencil is Unbreakable -' a Clip showing Zorddy batting a giant wad of cheese from the moon. * 'My Little Space Patrol - '''TBA * TBA Intro Variants * Stickin' Around: the Spoody Effect (and the others) - the Season 3-styled version of the Stickin' Around theme. * Jail Buddies/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure - a Slideshow of clips from the 1994 CBS shorts and the original 1996-1998 series in college form with remixed Aqua Teen Hunger Force music. * Stickin' Around: the Videogame/Citizen Clara - a Pixelized, Mooninite version of the Stickin' Around theme. * the Zoopy-Zippities of the Zimmer Twins/Typo Bradley - an Anime sequence of the Stickin' Around with Stacey and Stella as hot ladies, Stanley as a tool guy, Bradley as a big sports guy, Polly as a kawaii girl in overalls, Dil as a maniac in prison, and Lance and Russel as gangster thugs, followed by Stacey holding a pencil doing ninja moves. * the Ballad of Fouloid/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Salt Crusaders - the 1994 version of the Stickin' Around intro. * Christmas of Doom! Part Two!/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Pencil is Unbreakable - an Inverted version of the Stickin' Around theme with clips of the Mooninites. * Bradley Gets an F/episode - a Mighty B! stylized intro to the Stickin' Around theme with some new lyrics. * the Land of the Free/Citizen Clara: Judgement Day - a Montage of clips featuring Stacy in a taxi, Bradley walking in the sidewalk, Lance defending himself, and Polly walking Pepperoni with Fatboy Slim's "Wonderful Night" playing. * the Most Effed-Up Script Ever - a Remixed Stickin' Around theme with characters from Pac-Man, Space Invaders and 12 Oz. Mouse. * Rootin' and Tootin' Around/the Missing Lights - a Quinten Tarantino-stylized Stickin' Around theme. * the All-Around Halloween/Christmas Special Spectacular (and its extended version)- a Distorted, Static, Half Inverted, Monstrous version of the Stickin' Around theme with ciphered, and Arabic lyrics. * Like the Good 'Ol Days/Stacey and the Emotion - a Hyped-up Rock version of the 12 Oz. Mouse theme and the Code Monkeys theme. * the Regin is Near and the Regin is Here - a distorted, inverted version of the Stickin' Around theme. * Sitter Syndrome/the All-Around April Fool's Remake Spectacular - An unplugged version of the Stickin' Around theme. CN Skull Variants on Stickin' Around: the Spoody Effect, Stacey says "I'm a superstar warrior!". on Jail Buddies/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure and the others, the normal, shortened version plays. on Stickin' Around: the Videogame/Citizen Clara, a sound of a Galaga enemy being blasted plays. On the Zoopy-Zippies of the Zimmer Twins/Typo Bradley, the long version plays, but another CN skull (created by Jorge Gutierrez) takes place for it. on Judge Shake's Judgey MacJudgester Courts/Bookboy, Russel says "Skull.". On the Ballad of Fouloid/Stacey's Bizarre Adventure: Salt Crusaders, the 1992 Cartoon Network letters were replaced by #'s, $'s and an exclamation mark (!). on My Little Space Patrol, the Skull has googly eyes, along with the Williams Street building. On the Land of the Free/Citizen Clara: Judgement Day, The long version plays, but the Skull is inverted with red, along with the A Joe Cartoon, Titmouse Inc., and Williams Street logos. on Where the Mild Things Are/episode 2, Err says "the Moon is Best!" and Ignigknot says "Indeed it is, Err." On the All-Around Halloween/Christmas Special Spectacular, the long version plays, but a CN jack-o-lantern takes place. In the extended version, the pumpkin is displayed, but the background is black, and Matt Maiellaro saying "SKULL!" is replaced with a backward message by him saying "Hold up, you're not rewinding, are you?". on Like the Good 'Ol Days/Stacey and the Emotion, Dana Snyder says "SKULL!". On the Regin is Here, the 1992 Cartoon Network logo is replaced with a message saying "They will return!". On the Stick-Like Games/Urf, Urf blurts out "Uuurrrrrrrfff!!!" DVD's and Marketing DVD's * Stickin' Around: the First Three Seasons - Includes all of the original series, including behind-the-scenes and the 1994 CBS shorts. * swim DVD Sampler - Includes Aqua Teen Hunger Force ("Gee Whiz/Moon Master"), 12 Oz. Mouse ("Spider"), and Stickin' Around: Year Two ("the Zoopy-Zippities of the Zimmer Twins/Typo Bradley"). * Stickin' Around: the Spoody Effect - TBA * Stickin' Around Year Two: the First Half - Includes the entire half of the show (with TV-14 episodes being TV-MA, and TV-PG episodes being TV-14.), and Two Bonus Episode of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, and Stickin' Around. * Stickin' Around Year Two: the All-Around Halloween/Christmas Special Spectacular: the Extended Director's Cut Edition - Includes the entire, extended special, with an alternate ending, and a bonus Rangeroids episode. * Stickin' Around Year Two: the Second Half - Includes the second half of the show (with TV-14 episodes being TV-MA, and TV-PG episodes being TV-14.), with the All-Around Halloween/Christmas Special Spectacular, and the dub of Yams Away. * Stickin' Around Year Two: Part 2, Part 1 - Includes the first half of Part 2 (with TV-14 episodes being TV-MA, and TV-PG episodes being TV-14.), a secret Mentos parody commercial starring Stacey, and an alternate version of Aaand Action! with a Japanese-translated script. * Stickin' Around Year Two: the All-Around Halloween/Christmas Special Spectacular: the Extended Director's Cut Edition (April Fool's Day re-release (US)) - Includes the entire, extended special, with an alternate ending, the normal, shortened version, and an April Fool's version. * Warner Home Video's swim Double Feature - Includes three episodes of Code Monkeys (Larrity's Got Back, Todd Loses His Mind, Third Reich's The Charm) and two episodes of Stickin' Around: Year Two (Gun-showoff/Clumped, Rootin' and Tootin' Around/the Missing Lights). * Stickin' Around Year Two: the All-Around Halloween/Christmas Special Spectacular: the Extended Director's Cut Edition (April Fool's Day re-release (Canada)) - Includes the entire, extended special with extended scenes of Stacey and the gang waiting in line, walking along, and the Mooninites flying the ship. It also includes the normal, shortened version, and a 10-minute version of the special. * TBA DVD Easter Eggs On Stickin' Around Year Two: Part 2, Part 1, highlight Play All, and press left, Stacey's head will be highlighted, press Enter. You will see a Mentos commercial parody featuring Stacey battling a whole bunch of venomous snakes using Ignigknot as a weapon. on Episodes, highlight "an Episode About Yellow" then press up, A crudely-drawn number "7" will be highlighted, press Enter. You will see an alternate version of "Aaand Action!" with a Japanese-translated script. TBA Marketing swim * On the August 14-15th, 2019 airings of swim, it aired a two-day marathon of the original series, with the 1994 shorts at every two episodes finished. When the marathon ended at midnight, swim said in a bumper: "That's it for our mysterious marathon. We all know you wanted more of their antics. 'Should'nt we want an adult-oriented version of the series?' you might ask. Close, but it would be reduced to TV-PG. Thanks, try to listen more next time. swim", accompanied by the music "Evolekaf" by Shrill Otter. * A teaser had released on YouTube and TNT on a rerun of the Season 2 finale of ''Law and Order as a reanimated version of the short of "Buttnoccio", with an alternate ending with of the Mooninites suddenly appearing as the cupids, Bradley tells them to go back to their trailer, Stacey had told Bradley that she has a spoiler-free contract, realizing that they have to turn the camera off before anyone notices. It cuts to static then a low-resolution video of a robot claw of someone and says in a backward message saying "Come to us... Join us... There's no way of escaping..." then it cuts to static, again, then cuts to a sign saying "Stacey and Bradley are Coming." then "May 2020", and finally "swim", then turns off. * swim aired a bumper with the Mooninites and Stacey having a dance-off, with the sign saying "5/31/20" with the swim logo on the bottom. * swim aired a bumper before Squidbillies with Stacey's head like a pinball parodying the Sesame Street music video "Pinball Number Count" demonstrating an experiment to the public. After "12" shows up, it cuts to "Year Two", then to "May 31st", and then the swim logo. * TBA Home Video Releases * swim released a trailer, as a lyric video to the acapella version of Stickin' Around theme. (Stickin' Around: the First Three Seasons) * TBA Pizza Hut * A pizza appears and TBA. April Fools' Airings March 31st On March 31st, 2020, swim aired a mixed-order marathon of Angela Anaconda with vehicles honking added to the dialogue. TBA Category:Unfinished pages Category:Adult Swim Category:YTV Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV-PG Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Stickin' Around Category:2020 Category:TV-14 Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:Cartoon Network